Amor inmortal
by cairon-g700
Summary: Estoy a punto de morir... solo veo como Durza se abalanza sobre mi con su espada y me atraviesa el corazón, muero pero... escucho una voz a lo lejos... -Eragon, siempre estaremos juntos, en la vida y en la muerte.- era la voz de Saphira hablandome dulcemente mientras veo un pequeño destello volverse grande, ¿acaso he muerto?, pero... ¿y Saphira?, no quiero perderla porque la amo.
1. Amor Inmortal

AMOR INMORTAL

Eragón y su dragón caían rapidamente, Saphira tenía heridas graves por todo su cuerpo, no podrían seguir luchando más tiempo y Durza parecía que terminaría derrotandolos, era inevitable, pronto sus cuerpos se estrellaron en el suelo terregoso de la fortaleza levantando una gran cantidad de polvo que los cubrió como neblina, nadie podría saber si estaba vivos, ni siquiera el hechicero maligno que aterrizaba de forma victoriosa y arrogante sobre aquél dragón de humo negro en el que se distinguían dos enormes ojos rojos sedientos de sangre y destrucción.

Aquél dragón creado con magia negra desapareció tan rapido como había sido creado, Durza ya no lo necesitaba para darle el golpe final a sus ya vencidos contrincantes por lo que con más de su magia oscura forjó una espada negra y en su interior lineas rojas la atravesaban de un extremo a otro, un rojo intenso como la sangre que pronto derramaría.

Eragon se encontraba inconsciente sobre el lomo de su dragón, pero algo lo despertó tan de repente como quien despierta de una pesadilla, por un momento confuso por el abrupto despertar no recordó que se encontraba en medio de una importante batalla, pero al escuchar a su querida amiga y compañera llamandolo volvió en si y empuñando a Zarock se preparó para la batalla final pero con tan solo dar un paso comprendió que estaba herido y que no podría hacer mucho por proteger a Saphira, voltea a mirarla con una expresión de angustia en su rostro, ella no podía moverse y no dejaba de llamarlo, así que como podía se las arregló para acercarse hasta la cabeza de su dragona compañera y acariciarla suavemente.

-Saphira… aquí estoy, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, t-te pondrás bien solo… solo… por favor no mueras… no me dejes solo Saphira.- Le decía el jinete a su dragón, al principio intentando hacer parecer que no pasaba nada pero poco a poco mientras más se disipaba el polvo más podía ver las terribles heridas de su compañera, ahora temía por su vida y no pudo evitar romper en llanto mientras le suplicaba el no dejarlo, pues en ese momento sin ser completamente conciente de sus sentimientos, se había enamorado de su compañera, a pesar de que ella era un dragón y él un humano, pero no le importó…

Para Eragon Saphira era más que solo su compañera, era un ser especial que pensaba él, había sido otorgada por su dios, sea cual fuere el motivo, lo que le importaba era que ella estaba ahí, siempre a su lado, y en parte porque el jinete nunca había tenido relación alguna con ninguna muchacha del pueblo, pues siempre estaba ocupado, cuidando sus cultivos y ayudando a su tío y a su primo, pero por sobre todo eso, ella le era fiel, era amable, fuerte, lista y daría su vida por él, eso valía más que cientos de cofres llenos de riquezas inimaginables y era la razón de que su corazón se acelerara con fuerza solo al estar cerca de ella.

-Vaya, vaya, miren ¿que tenemos aquí?… harán una hermosa pareja en el cielo… cuando los haya exterminado como cucarachas, vamos jinete de dragón, alza tu espada y combate conmigo… quiero ser yo el que tenga el privilegio de matarte con mi espada y darte muerte junto con esa odiosa criatura que solo le ha provocado dolores de cabeza a mi rey… adelante… te espero.- Durza ablaba con el mismo tono venenoso de la vez que había rescatado a Aria de las garras del hechicero demoniaco y ahora blandía aquella espada que desprendía humo negro por todas partes, la magia de Durza podía volver solido y real lo que creara, pero ahora Eragon no pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho ese malevolo ser, solo le daba vueltas a una frase en especifico "harán una hermosa pareja" hasta ese momento no lo había pensado siquiera solo dejaba que su corazón lo guiara sin entender lo que ocurría pero cuando la insinuasión del hechicero llegó a sus oidos el de inmediato se vió así mismo, su mano, él mismo moviendose con esfuerzo para llegar hasta alli, lo entendió todo, finalmente sus sentimientos eran claros y ni siquiera consideró el que ella no fuera humana, solo la aceptó en su corazón abrazando sus sentimientos, dejando que estos lo llenaran de alegria, entonces fue cuando decidió que no podía seguir callando, le diría a su amada compañera lo que con el tiempo que compartieron juntos, desde que nació, hasta lo que sería su inevitable final había crecido poco a poco como un pequeño brote que se a haciendo más y más grande hasta convertirse en una flor de bellos colores: Amor, profundo, intenso y verdadero amor que sin siquiera darse cuenta provocaa que varias lagrimas brotaran de sus azulados ojos.

-Saphrira… yo… tengo que decirte algo muy importante verás es que… yo…- Eragon intentó decirlo con todo su corazón pero las palabras se negaban a salir incluso de su mente, sentía que si no lo decía de una vez, no podría decirselo jamás, pero sabía que pronto estarían muertos y si esas eran sus ultimas palabras al único ser que le entregó su corazón a pesar de sus diferencias entonces debía decirselas, deseaba que supiera la verdad y que nunca dejaría de amarla aunque fueran tan diferentes.

-¿Ya estas listo para tu inevitable final… jinete de dragón?, sino quieres defenderte entonces… atacaré primero y acabaré con esto de una vez pero… no quiero dejarte ir así de fácil, primero se irá tu amiguita y luego tu la acompañarás…- Durza sonrió malevolamente dirigiendose a paso lento hacía el cuerpo moribundo de Saphira preparando su extraña espada para terminar de profanar su cuerpo y causarle sufrimiento intenso hasta extraer la última exquisita gota de agonia y despojar de todo rastro de vida a mi compañera, eso no podía permitirlo, yo era su jinete, su amigo… y sobre todo… quien daría la vida por ella así como ella la sacrificaría por mi porque… la amo.

Rapidamente y como pude tomé a Zarock y me dirigí directamente hacía el hechicero cojeando por las heridas, a cada paso que daba solo podía ver todos los momentos que había compartido con mi amada compañera, como al principio la odié por haberme alejado de mi tío cuando los Razak atacaron la aldea, como ella me protegía en la travesía al pueblo de Darret y después, no podía negar que habían sucedido muchas cosas pero ella siempre estuvo conmigo y nunca me abandonó.

Continuaba con mi paso erratico hacía Durza suplicando que su atención se mantuviera en mi y dejara a mi compañera, podía oír como su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, estaba muriendo y no había nada que pudiera hacer, ni siquiera podía defenderme yo mismo pero aunque tuviera que usar mi propio cuerpo como un escudo para salvarla, eso es lo que haría sin dudar un momento siquiera.

Con cada paso estaba más cerca de mi muerte pero tenía una última jugada pues no podía dejar que ese malevolo hechicero quedara con vida, si lo dejaba, sus fuerzas destruirían la última esperanza de libertad para todos los pueblos de Arageisha, así que a pesar de todo, aceleré mi paso, el dolor invadía mi cuerpo como una plaga pero no cedí, no alenté mi paso y antes de que pudiera siquiera pisar la sombra de Durza una suave voz se escuchó en mi mente, Saphira estaba agonizando y no podía hacer otra cosa más que escucharla, me sentía impotente pero luego retomé mis fuerzas mientras le hablaba, no deseaba que se sintiera sola en sus últimos momentos de vida.

-Dime, Saphira, ¿que sucede?… aquí estoy… justo a tu lado.- en mi mente mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse por el dolor de escuchar su último aliento, pero en mi rostro solo se reflejaba el terrible odio hacía quien me había arrebatado todo lo que quería… primero mi tío quien no merecía una muerte como esa, luego Brome que hacía lo correcto aunque sus acciones no siempre fueran muy aceptables, pero era un buen hombre y ahora… me roban a la primer criatura que he amado solo porque "les estorbamos"… ya no podía soportar más todo eso, y ahora el dolor de todos esos recuerdos y de la situación actual invadía mi corazón, provocando que mis ojos desbordaran aquellos sentimientos en forma de abundantes lagrimas que empapaban mis mejillas.

-Eragon yo… yo… tengo un secreto que he guardado en mi corazón desde hace poco… no quería decirlo porque no soy… no somos iguales… pero… no me importa, yo… quiero decirtelo aunque tu no sientas lo mismo… quiero decirte que… te amo… a pesar de todo lo que sucedió al principio, terminé amandote… por favor perdoname… no puedo evitarlo.- su voz se debilitaba a cada palabra, que pronunciaba, casi podía sentir su esfuerzo al decirme aquello que igual que ella desde hace poco había comenzado a sentir, sentí el impulso de detenerla, no quería perderla, pero tarde o temprano sucedería así que dejé que siguiera llenandome cada vez más de la alegría de que ella correspondiera mis sentimientos, pero debía terminar mi labor, debía matar a Durza y luego podría morir al lado de la criatura a la que tanto amaba por lo que aceleré aún más mi paso con mucha más dificultad perparandome para la inevitable colisión.

-No… tienes que disculparte Saphira, porque… yo también… te amo, desde hace tiempo me había sentido raro al estar a tu lado pero ahora ya sé el motivo… y es que siempre has estado ahí cuando te he necesitad, arriesgaste tu vida por mi, eso hizo que te amara más de lo que jamás había amado a una persona y no me importa si no eres como yo… Saphira, yo te amo sin importar nada más, siempre… siempre estaremos juntos de ahra en adelante amor mio, quedate siempre a mi lado por favor.- cada palabra que decía era como si una gran preocupación desapareciera, ahora sabía que a pesar de todo nuestro amor era mutuo, que no nos importaban las diferencias del otro pues solo con estar juntos nos bastaba pero por desgracia todo hermoso sueño debe terminar y debemos volver a la realidad y es que a la mitad de mi discurso estaba arrojandome contra el malevolo hechicero quien solo con un simple movimiento me desarma haciendo que pierda a Zarok al tiempo que la oscura hoja de magia negra atravesaba mi cuerpo sin dificultad algun, el dolor fue insoportable por un segundo pero luego recordé mi misión, así que con toda la determinación que me quedaba saqué un cuchillo de hoja larga, y al instante lo clavé en el corazón de Durza matandolo sin problema alguno, ya todos estaban a salvo, al menos de momento y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me arrastré sintiendo como la herida en mi estomago provocaba que dejara un rastro de sangre hasta la posición final dónde encontrarían mi cuerpo Los Barden y era justo junto a la cabeza de mi amada compañera, rodeé con mis brazos su hocico y y besaba su escamosa piel mientras le susurraba dejando que el tiempo avanzara lentamente.

-Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada, todo termino amada mia y estaremos juntos por siempre y para siempre, jamás volveremos a separarnos… porque nuestros sentimientos y nuestro amos siempre nos mantendrán unidos y ese amor jamás se extinguirá.- susurraba estas palabras mientras veía como los ojos de mi amada se cerraban lentamente, al igual que los mios, habíamos perdido mucha sangre y finalmente era el momento de cerrar los ojos para nunca despertar, pero no sin antes como si nos hubieramos puesto de acuerdo susurramos aquella maravillosa palabra que llenaba nuestros corazones de felicidad, un suave y cariñoso "te amo" poco antes de sentir como nuestras almas abandonaban nuestros cuerpos para perderse en el infinito cielo estrellado a merced del destino incierto que nos tocaría.

FIN


	2. Agradecimiento

Hola, escribo esto especialmente para agradecer a quienes dejen su review y lean mi historia esperando claro y les guste como quedó, lamento no haber escrito más que un solo capitulo pero francamente me he quedado sin muchas ideas para escribir una historia más larga y bueno, basicamente era como otro final que se me ocurrió así que no es muy larga por esos motivos, sin embargo trataré de seguir subiendo historias pero por motivos personales voy a estar muy ocupado pero tengo ahí una segunda parte empezada de Amor y odio, luego les doy spoilers pero por el momento disfruten de esta breve historia que yo disfruté mucho escribiendola, muchas gracias a todos.


	3. Me retiro de FF

Hola a todos los que leyeron y seguirán leyendo mis historias, quizá no les importe realmente lo que diga, pero... debido a que al parecer ya no tengo la habilidad y creatividad de antes y las "preferencias" absurdas en areas de Fanfiction como Zootopia... que solo valoran la historia si sigue la trama de la pelicula, no todos claro, pero me parece absurdo que prefieran algo así, pero a parte de los disgustos (que estan marcados claramente en todos los comentarios de mis historias), quisiera probar suerte con algunas obras que he pensado escribir, tengo en mente una o dos que quizá pueda dar frutos y claramente quiero tratar de publicar algo que a la gente le guste, fuera de eso, y solo para aclarar las cosas... yo no hago mis historias para obtener comentarios, los comentarios me ayudan a seguir adelante con mis historias pues si a ustedes no les interesa entonces ¿porque debo seguir compartiéndolas con ustedes?, así de simple, y pueden decirme lo que gusten y pensar de mi lo que les plazca, sin embargo yo soy como soy y n voy a cambiar solo para satisfacer a simples extraños... Finalmente quiero terminar por agradecerles a todos ustedes, el haberme apoyado con mis anteriores historias y el haberlas leido, me hicieron sentir en algunas ocasiones que era un gran escritor, pero como siempre, un escritor no es nada sin lectores verdad, así que comenten o no comenten, digan o no cosas ofensivas de mi en sus comentarios, o incluso si solo estan de paso para "ver lo que hay", les agradezco mucho, por mi parte sería un hasta nunca, pero quien sabe... quizá algun día vuelva con otras historias... Gracias nuevamente y adiós.


End file.
